The Webs We Weave
by valkyrja21
Summary: AU. After six years, Itachi is finally in custody and on trial for the murder of his parents. Sasuke is scheduled to testify against him. How far does one go to spare the person they love? [ItaSasu]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. After five years, Itachi is finally in custody and on trial for the murder of his parents. Sasuke is scheduled to testify against him. How far does one go to spare the person they love?

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sasuke  
**Warnings: AU, Language, incest, yaoi [boy/boy, lemon in later chapters **

The Webs We Weave

_Life taught you how to fly and then you flew away from me.  
You left me haunted, star, the ending image of one. _

**Chapter 1**

Fine, white threads clung desperately to the windowpane as a light breeze drifted through the screen. The fragile netting swayed gently in the wind, deceptively innocent in its frailty. Though delicate, the sheer design was flawless and more than strong enough to serve its purpose. Rays of sunlight reflected off of the intertwined silken filaments, illuminating a transparent and barely discernable substance coating each string. The thin glaze was not only the foundation of the network but the genius behind the trap set to ensnare. A spider web.

The eight-legged insect, cleverly hidden amongst the shadows cast by the window's wooden frame, watched intently as an unsuspecting fly approached the glass. The predator's fangs twitched in anticipation as its prey flew closer. Six beady, black eyes glinted with excitement as the target met its mark. Set, trap, and won.

The little fly, upon realizing its grave mistake, began to flail about with the frantic desire to be freed.

The gaze of a not-so-innocent bystander darkened at the observation.

'_Foolish creature, don't you know there's no escape?'_

Nevertheless, it continued to struggle against the restricting silk threads that confined the captive to its prison.

'_Resistance is futile.'_

The captor slowly crept toward its squirming hostage. Pausing before its hysterical victim, the spider hovered over the fly, viewing it with an almost fascination. It was as if the arthropod was prolonging the tiny insect's state of fear and desperation for its own twisted pleasure.

'_No one is going to save you.'_

Breaking from its momentary reverie, the spider quickly leaned in and sank its fangs into the fly, injecting its lethal venom into the small insect's susceptible bloodstream. The fly continued to writhe, this time from searing pain rather than the desperate need to escape. Slowly but surely, the fly's thrashing movements began to lessen until the tiny creature fell completely still.

'_Torture, isn't it?'_

Sullen, onyx eyes narrowed.

'_At least, for you, it's over.'_

"Uchiha Sasuke?" a quiet voice inquired.

The now vacant stare of the spectator was abruptly torn from the lifeless fly upon the web to the soft-spoken receptionist who had uttered his name.

"The doctor will see you now."

* * *

The room was large – too large for its purpose, in Sasuke's opinion. He supposed it was intended to accommodate the anxious or potentially claustrophobic, though such would be an imperfect rationale. A spacious room that was meant to comfort those who fear confined spaces would only upset those who fear the opposite. It was a flawed design.

He was beginning to wonder if there was anything in the world that wasn't.

"Good morning, Sasuke," a gentle, sympathetic though professional female voice greeted once the raven-haired teenager had entered her office. "Please, have a seat."

Silently walking over to the long, russet sofa he was so intimately acquainted with, the pale Uchiha sat down and stared impassively as the woman took her usual seat before him.

"How are you today?"

No response.

The woman almost sighed. Always formal and straight to business. Some things never change.

"Sasuke, last week we had spoken about your decision to avoid all contact with the accused until the trial. I have recently been informed that you have changed your mind. Is this true?"

His eyes immediately averted from his therapist to the floor. "Yes," he stated firmly, though his confidence in the choice seemed to waver momentarily.

"You seemed so intent on contact prevention before. What changed?"

"My lawyer said we need his confession and I'm the only one who can get it."

"Why do you suppose that is?"

"Because he's my brother," the last word was spoken with bitter contempt.

"Do you think that he will confess?"

"If not to me, he never will," he replied. _'I know him too well.'_

"How do you feel about having to face him?"

No response.

"Sasuke?"

"I…" he began, but the words became caught in his throat. Every single night since he agreed to see Itachi, he had spent countless hours thinking about that very same question. Over and over again he replayed scenarios in his head of what he was going to do. After all these years, he knew exactly what he wanted to say to the man who took everything away from him. However, he was clueless as to what he would say to his own brother.

"You don't have to do this, Sasuke," the woman gently assured him. "It's a choice, not an obligation. He can still go to trial with or without a confession."

"No," he stated with abrupt resolve. "I need to see him again."

The counselor blinked in surprise. "Why?"

Sasuke couldn't tell her the truth. She wouldn't understand. No one could.

Finally, he looked up from the floor and met the gaze of the woman before him. His cold, sharp eyes burned with intensity. So full of hatred. So fake.

"Because I hate him."

What he had wanted to say was…

'_Because I love him.'_

* * *

TBC

**Word Count**: 856  
From now on you can expect the Word Count to be somewhere around 1,500. For those of you who are not fans of short chapters, I apologize, but I don't ever write chapter fics – so this is the best I can give you.

It's been a over a year since I have written any form of fanfiction, and I've never done Uchihacest before, so I thought I'd give it a shot.

Please **review** and let me know what you think so far! Feedback is motivation. As are cookies. :3


	2. Chapter 2

The Webs We Weave

_And now it's breaking you apart.  
Just like it broke your heart._

**Chapter 2**

Everyone has an aversion to something, whether a taste, a scent, a sound, or even a location. In everyday life, there is always a place that people will go out of their way to avoid. For some, it is the hospital, as the almost too-sterile environment is unnatural and stifling. For others, it is the doctor's office – the mere suggestion of a vaccination, blood withdrawal or even a cold stethoscope touching the skin is enough to induce nausea. For Sasuke, the last place he could ever want to have to be is the police station.

In his opinion, the headquarters of law enforcement is a location where overpaid, manipulative, power-hungry officers plot to misuse their authority. Others might disagree, arguing that police officers are in fact underpaid, civilized detectives hired to maintain order and bring criminals to justice. Sasuke could have laughed at such a defense. His father had been the chief of police; he knew first hand_exactly_ what police officers were like. They hated criminals. They hated the weak, the foolish, and the dependent. They hated anyone who threatened their authority. Glorified bastards. Sasuke hated police officers. He hated police stations. Yet there he was, amidst the governing force in the city. Amidst the hate.

Leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, Sasuke watched with mild curiosity as his lawyer argued with a man he did not recognize. It was obvious they were discussing the arrangements for the interview he was about to conduct with his brother. It seemed as though the disagreement was not going in favor of the visitor. The notion was confirmed when the aforementioned man cursed and voiced his displeasure.

"Damn it Kakashi, I will not allow you to interrogate my client! He has nothing to say to you!" he snarled furiously.

Sasuke blinked. _'Itachi's lawyer?'_ Upon closer inspection, he recognized the stranger as the same man he had seen on the news that had refused to comment on the case the day after his brother was taken into custody. So that's who he was.

The man was exceptionally tall and muscular, with broad shoulders, spiky navy blue hair, and feral facial features. His skin was exceptionally pale, almost blue. It looked as if he was perpetually on the verge of frostbite. Sasuke thought he looked out of place as a legal representative, even with the expensive, tailored suit and leather briefcase. He would be better suited as a bouncer of a nightclub or perhaps a drill sergeant. Somehow Sasuke found the latter rather humorous.

"No," his lawyer, Hatake Kakashi, began, "but perhaps he has something to say to Sasuke."

At this, the man whom Sasuke had been observing glanced in his direction. After eyeing the boy carefully for a moment, he turned back to Kakashi, lowering his voice so that Sasuke had to strain to hear him.

"That's the kid?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied casually.

"My client will speak with him."

"Glad to hear it," the silver-haired man stated, walking away from the other to approach his own client.

The larger of the two smirked. "My client will speak with _only_ him, Kakashi."

The smaller man paused in mid-step and turned his head to stare at the other over his shoulder. "And my client will not face a heartless murderer alone, Kisame."

His smirk widened. "We shall see," he replied, turning on his heel, proceeding down the hall and out of sight.

Kakashi watched the receding shadow, suspicious of the man, but satisfied for the time being. Returning his attention back to his client, he offered the teenager a brief, reassuring smile before his demeanor became serious once again. "Are you ready?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded firmly.

* * *

Two well-built security guards were positioned on either side of the solid-steel interrogation room door. When Sasuke cast his lawyer a questioning glance, the man replied, 'just in case'. Kakashi must have read the apprehensive look that crossed his client's face, because he followed his statement with, 'but don't worry, nothing is going to happen', before approaching the ominous entryway. The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes. How reassuring.

The moment Kakashi's hand rested upon the doorknob of the examination room, one of the security guards stopped them. The young Uchiha mentally groaned. Couldn't they just go in and get the interview over with?

"The door only opens from the outside. When you have finished, knock, and we will release you," the guard stated, much to the young Uchiha's dismay. It was starting to sound like a prison cell.

Kakashi nodded and together lawyer and client entered the room.

The sound of the large metal door closing behind him was like a single, deafening chime of the tolling bell. Though, instead of death, the bell signaled the beginning of an exchange with a man he had not seen in six years. A man who had taken everything he had and left him alone - his own brother. Sasuke was starting to believe that death might have preferable. Unfortunately, there was no such option. Like it or not, he had agreed to this and there was no turning back.

Exhaling a breath he had not consciously held, Sasuke took in the scene before him. He stood before a fairly sizeable room constructed entirely of stone, with the exception of the steel door and two-way mirror positioned on opposing walls. Centered in the middle of the floor was a rectangular, polyurethane-finished wooden table, with two chairs situated at either end. His attention was immediately drawn to the far end of the table, where two occupants were seated, awaiting their arrival. In one chair sat the man he now knew to be named Kisame, whose expression was virtually unreadable, though there seemed to be a glint of amusement in his small, dark eyes. In the other, sat the man whom Sasuke hated and feared above all others.

Clad in the solid orange uniform worn by alleged criminals who had yet to be prosecuted, Uchiha Itachi sat beside his lawyer in silence. He was leaning over the table in order to rest his handcuffed wrists upon its surface, and his head was bowed slightly, causing his bangs fall forward and conceal the majority of his face along with whatever expression he wore.

Sasuke had not realized he'd frozen on the spot until he felt Kakashi's palm on the small of his back, lightly nudging him onward. He promptly snapped out of his momentary trance and allowed his lawyer to guide him to his designated chair. The moment he took a seat, he could feel his brother's eyes watching him from behind the locks of hair that veiled his features. Sasuke's eyes instinctively fell to his lap, where his hands laid and began to tremble.

"Uchiha Itachi," Kakashi began, formally addressing the accused, "You are being charged for murder in the first degree on two counts. Do you acknowledge the truth of this allegation?"

Silence.

"The court may be willing to lessen the severity of your sentence if you provide a confession. Your cooperation is necessary in order to accomplish this," he tried, but was once again face with silence.

"My client will speak only to the witness," Kisame re-informed them.

In order for Sasuke to avenge his family, his brother needed to be convicted of the crimes he committed. To guarantee he would be convicted, they needed to have his confession. Itachi would speak to no one but him. Sasuke swallowed the growing lump in his throat. If he did not do this, then the past six years of suffering would serve no purpose.

Looking up at Kakashi, Sasuke nodded in understanding. He would do whatever it took to avenge his family.

"Itachi," he spoke quietly, glad his voice did not waver or provide any indication of his tumult of mixed emotions. "Tell me the truth."

Silence.

For a moment, he thought his older brother had not heard him. He was about to repeat himself when suddenly Itachi slowly began to lift his head. The bangs that had previously obscured his features fell to frame his face, and sharp, charcoal eyes met their match.

Sasuke could have sworn he felt his heart stop.

Those eyes stirred the emotions he had developed and attempted to bury since he'd last seen them. The fear from his childhood, the hatred from his adolescence, and other, deeper feelings that had been present all along but he dare not mention.

Those eyes stared at him, and nothing more.

"He will speak to you," Kisame stated, addressing Sasuke directly for the first time. "But to you alone. Whether a conversation takes place or not is entirely up to you."

It was all or nothing.

"No," Kakashi replied immediately, "My client will not—"

"Okay," Sasuke replied softly.

The silver-haired man blinked. "What?"

"Okay," he repeated, breaking from his brother's gaze to look at his lawyer. "I will speak to him."

"But Sasuke—"

The boy shook his head and lowered his voice so that only the man next to him could hear. "He is a criminal, but he's still my brother. This is something I have to do myself."

Kakashi sighed. "A security guard is to be present as a safety precaution for my client."

Kisame glanced at his own client, who inclined his head slightly in response, never taking his eyes off of his younger brother.

"Fine, we have an agreement," he replied, grabbing his briefcase and standing from his chair.

Kakashi stood up as well and leaned over to Sasuke, whispering softly, "We'll be watching and recording the interview from behind the mirror. If anything happens, we'll be right back in here."

The seventeen-year-old nodded. He watched in silence as the two lawyers knocked upon the door and left, while a security guard entered and stood in the shadows of the corner of the room. The sentinel may have been present to protect him from physical abuse, but Sasuke knew he was not in danger of his brother's violent tendencies. The armed man could not protect him. Who then, was to save him from his brother's twisted mind? More importantly, who was supposed to save him from himself?

Mustering every ounce of confidence remaining, his gaze turned back to meet his older brother's. Sasuke exhaled slowly and opened his mouth to speak. It surprised him when the voice he heard was not his own.

"Why are you here, otouto?" Itachi asked quietly.

'_You know why, aniki.'_

"To receive your confession," he answered, proud that his voice did not betray his emotions once again.

"Is that all?"

'_No.'_

"Yes," he stated firmly.

"I see. How disappointing."

'_Don't do this to me.'_

"Did you kill our parents?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"I do, but the judicial court does not. It's not a confession if you don't _tell_ me what you've done wrong."

"And just what have I done wrong, otouto?"

Itachi was blatantly toying with him. Sasuke's fists clenched in his lap. His control was teetering on the edge.

"You killed them," he hissed.

The elder Uchiha did not speak. He merely smirked.

Sasuke growled and stood abruptly, slamming his fists upon the table's surface. "You killed them, you fucking bastard! Admit it! You killed our mother and father in cold blood! You are a sick and twisted murderer whose only pleasure is brutally ending the lives of others for no reason at all!"

Itachi's smirk had vanished. His expression was a blank slate once more.

"Then why are you still here?"

Sasuke froze. His brother had posed the question that had haunted him since the night he watched his parents' limp bodies fall before his feet. Why would he kill both his parents and leave an eleven-year-old boy alive and all alone? Desperate questions chased all of Sasuke's pent up rage and hatred away, draining it completely from his system.

Before Itachi stood the broken-hearted little boy he had abandoned six years ago.

"Why?" Sasuke whispered. So many questions raced through his mind and he wasn't even sure which one he was asking. Why did Itachi kill his parents? Why did he leave Sasuke alive? What was his ulterior motive?_'Why didn't you take me with you?'_

Itachi merely stared at his younger brother. After a long moment, he lifted his shackled wrists from the tabletop and motioned for the teenager to approach him.

Sasuke eyes immediately glanced to the security guard who was still standing in the corner of the room, watching their exchange intently. He hesitated briefly before obeying his brother's request and walking to the other end of the table.

Once his younger brother had reached his chair, Itachi turned to face him. "Closer."

The softness of his brother's voice made Sasuke's heart beat faster and a chill crawl up his spine. Anxiously anticipating the response he had waited six years for, he leaned in closer.

Itachi instantly reached his bound hands upward and fisted the boy's shirt, pulling him down so that his younger brother's ear rested against his lips.

Sasuke gasped. He thought he heard the security guard shouting at them and the large steel door slamming open behind him. He couldn't be sure. He could only concentrate on the feeling of the warm, soft lips brushing against the shell of his ear.

"I did what I had to do," Itachi whispered.

He pulled away from his little brother slightly so their faces were inches apart. Their eyes met and Sasuke shivered. "Aniki...?"

"Come back to me, Sasuke," he breathed.

And then Itachi kissed him.

* * *

**Word Count**: 2,275  
…okay, so I definitely did not expect the chapter to be this long. I suppose I should rephrase my earlier estimation: you can expect future chapters to be _at least _1,500 words. Though, don't expect every chapter to be as long as this one. I'm not sure I can pull that off.

A/N: Personally, I believe Kakashi is a fitting legal representative for Sasuke. I admit he's a bit OOC though. Sorry about that. ;; Why did I choose Kisame for Itachi? Because I thought it would be amusing to put the brute force of the Akatsuki in a suit and tie. Honestly if you were looking for a deeper meaning there - you are not going to find one. You can make one up for me if you like. XD

To everyone who reviewed/favorited/watched this story already - sankyuu! It makes me so happy!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! It motivates me to write more for you:3


End file.
